Aiko Hino
by EternalBlood
Summary: Rei meets a young girl that claims to be her little sister? What will Rei and her friends think about Aiko?


Hey everyone this is my first sailor moon fanfic. This will just be a one shot but if everyone loves the story and wants me to write more one shots with Aiko in it, than please let me know!

**Enter Aiko Hino! **

Rei was on her way to meet her friends at the arcade but while running to meet up with everyone she suddenly bumped into something small causing her to fall to the ground. She heard a small cry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, are you all right?" Rei asked quickly.

She stood up to see a small child that looked like Chibiusa's age. It's been a few months now since Chibiusa had return to the future.

"I'm ok" she replied. Rei offered her hand to help the girl stand and she gladly took it. After letting Rei's hand go the small girl smiled cheerfully with hope in her eyes.

"Your Rei Hino right?" she asked hopefully.

Rei blanked surprised that this girl knew her name. "Umm that's right. Have we met before?" Rei asked.

"Rei-chan you're my sister!" the girl squealed!

"Nani!" Rei shouted in pure shock.

-Arcade-

"Sister!" everyone said in union.

"That's right, I'm Rei-chan's little sister Aiko Hino" Aiko explained proudly.

"But Rei-chan I thought you were an only child" said Usagi.

"Baka I am an only child!" Rei shouted frustrated.

"But she does look a lot like you Rei" said Mako.

"Hmm now that you mention it Mako-chan she really does look a lot like Rei-chan" Ami agreed.

"Oh she's just so cute!" Minako squealed.

Aiko blushed. "Thank you"

"Awe!" Minako started hugging little Aiko.

"Don't just say awe Minako!" Rei shouted.

"What's the big deal Rei so you have a little sister. I mean little siblings can be annoying but she seems a lot nicer than my annoying brother" said Usagi.

"Usagi you really are a baka, obviously this girl has me confused with someone else. I tried explaining to her before that I am an only child but she refuses to believe me or leave my side" Rei explained annoyed.

"Well why don't we let Aiko explain her story to us" Ami suggest.

"As always Ami-chan comes up with the best solution" Mako said proudly.

Minako had let Aiko go and was petting Luna, and Artemis.

"So Aiko can you explain to us why you think Rei-chan is your sister?" asked Mako-chan.

Aiko became quiet for a moment and wasn't sure if she should explain her story, but she knew if she didn't say anything then Rei-chan would never believe that they were sisters.

"Well my mother fell in love with nee-chan's father" she started carefully. She glanced at Rei who started to look angry. "It was a few years after your mother passed away nee-chan so he didn't betray you're Okaasan" Aiko explained quickly.

Everyone looked at Rei and she calmed down, she was surprised that her father actually fell in love with another woman. But a little more hurt that he didn't tell her about the woman.

"Don't worry he didn't tell anyone about us" Aiko continued sadly.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked curiously.

"When Otousan learned that Okaasan had become pregnant with me just seven years ago he became ashamed for ever falling in love with another woman. You see he still loved his first wife and couldn't get over her passing. When Okaasan became pregnant with me he wanted nothing to with me or Okaasan even though Okaasan loved Otousan so much" Aiko explained. Tears slowly started to fall from the small child, everyone waited patiently for her to continue. Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He kicked Okaasan to the street and told her never to let anyone know about them ever being together. Okaasan never fell in love with another man and she never could hate him even after what he did. But shortly just days after my seventh birthday Okaasan became sick. The doctor said she had cancer and could only be saved with surgery but she didn't have the money, even thought mother told me to stay away from father I went to see him behind her back. I begged Otousan to lend us some money and promised to pay everything back someday but he refused." Aiko continued. Her eyes then suddenly began to fill with sorrow and hate towards her father.

"He said that Okaasan wasn't his problem anymore and that he no longer held any feelings for her. Even so I begged him to save her but he refused. Okaasan was upset that I saw Otousan behind her back but she still said that she couldn't hate Otousan even though he refused to save her" By now Aiko had tears falling endlessly and could not stop shaking.

Rei didn't know what came over herself but she could not stop herself from bringing Aiko into her arms. She couldn't believe that her father could be so cruel. She and her father never got along and that is why she moved to live with her grandfather but to allow someone that truly loved you to pass away so easily made Rei feel nothing but anger towards her father. She couldn't forgive her father for being so cruel. After a few minutes of crying in Rei's arms Aiko was able to calm herself down.

"Okaasan died exactly one month after my birthday" she said softly.

Everyone was quiet and not sure what to say, but Rei finally spoke.

"Who are you living with now?" she asked carefully.

Aiko sighed and walked out of her arms. "I don't have any place to live. Okaasan told me about you just before she died. She said that all she knew was that you and Otousan often fought so you had moved in with your grandfather. She said that Otousan did not like to speak much about his first wife or daughter" Aiko continued.

"Hmp well that certainly sounds like him" Rei said annoyed.

"Rei-chan" Usagi said softly.

"So after your mother passed away you came to search for your sister?" Ami asked.

Aiko nodded. "Mama said that sis would be able to look out for me"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked unsure.

"Because you're the only real family I have left now, you and gramps" Aiko answered.

Rei sighed not sure what to say, she has never had to look after anyone before well except for obnoxious grandfather.

"Well I guess this means you'll be living with gramps and I then" Rei stated.

Aiko's eyes lit up with pure joy and she quickly runs back into her sister's arms. Rei laughed at the excited child as well as her friends.

"That's great Aiko" Usagi said happily.

Aiko nodded cheerfully.

"Well be able to teach Aiko lots of fun things" said Ami.

"I'm a great cook, Aiko if you ever want to learn how to cook anything just let me know" Mako said kindly.

"And I'm great in volleyball" Minako said proudly.

"I can help you with any homework you might need help with in the future" Ami replied.

"Thank you everyone, umm what's everyone's name?" Aiko asked.

"I'm Usagi!"

"I'm Makoto but everyone calls me Mako"

"You can call me Minako-chan"

"And I'm Ami it's nice to meet you Aiko"

"And those two are Luna and Artemis" said Rei.

"Meow" they both replied.

Aiko smiled and petted the two cats.

"Thank you for taking me in nee-chan" Aiko said gratefully.

Rei and the others smiled.

"Looks like we got a new friend" Usagi squealed.

"Friend?" Aiko asked.

"Of course" Mako said.

"That's right you're our new precious friend" Minako explained.

"Really?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, my friends are your friends Aiko" Rei said kindly.

"Thank you everyone" Aiko said tearfully. She has not been this happy since her last birthday just before her mother became sick.

Rei just smiled and held the small child in her arms. It was surprising to find out that she had a little sister but she felt very protective of Aiko and vowed to herself that she would never allow anything to happen to her. Aiko has been through so much for someone so young and she wanted to do everything she could to bring happiness into this child's life.

**The End! **

Yeah Aiko and Rei are united! Please tell me what you guys think, let me know if you would like some more one shots! Every review means a lot to me!


End file.
